Honeymoon Project
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Akashi ngajakin nikah massal? Hah? Lalu, lalu gimana bulan madunya? First fic in this fandom! Pair : AOMOMO, AKAFURI, KIKASA, MIDOTAKA, MURAHIMU, KAGAKURO. Warning: Gender Switch! More warning inside!


**Honeymoon Project**

 **-PROLOG-**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by CMA**

 **Warning :**

 **Bahasa non baku, alay, GS, OOC, typo(s), cerita pelepas lelah cuma buat seneng-seneng.**

 **Pair:**

 **AoMomo**

 **KagaFem!Kuro**

 **AkaFem!Furi**

 **MidoFem!Taka**

 **KiseFem!Kasa**

 **MuraFem!Himu**

Konon, atas nama persahabatan nan erat, enam lelaki yang baru menapaki karir di dunia kerja itu nekat membuat perjanjian maha dahsyat yang membuat bumi gonjang-ganjing : nikah massal. (Namun, kemudian diketahui bahwa Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Akashi Seijuuro-lah yang telah menurunkan titah— _well_ , ancaman—dengan gunting baja siap di tangan.)

Tak peduli bagaimana awalnya, tapi kesepakatan kini telah dibuat. Enam tuksedo yang berpasangan dengan enam gaun pengantin telah selesai dirancang. Gedung dan katering makanan sudah dipesan. Undangan dengan nama enam pasang mempelai juga sudah disebar. Untungnya, atas usul Tetsuna, mereka menambahkan _note_ kecil agar tamunya cukup membawa satu hadiah atau amplop saja. Kalau tidak, pikirkan nasib para tamu yang mesti datang dengan membawa enam macam hadiah berbeda. Belum lagi salah satu mempelainya berstandar tinggi dengan celana dalam merk _Dolce &Gabbana_ yang selalu dibuang setelah sekali pakai.

Pihak _WO_ juga berucap syukur saat Tatsuki, mempelai wanita Murasakibara, mengusulkan agar mereka menyamakan cinderamata yang akan mereka beri pada tamu yang datang. Bayangkan saja, kalau mengikuti maunya Murasakibara, para tamu itu hanya akan dapat parsel berisi Maiubo. Kise mungkin akan mencetak ratusan fotonya dengan bonus tanda tangan dan Midorima akan memberikan _lucky item_ sesuai horoskop tamu-tamunya. Aomine sih mungkin tidak akan kasih apa-apa—syukurlah. Karena bisa gawat kalau dia malah memberi cinderamata berupa majalah dewasa. Kagami, meski belum memutuskan, tidak mungkin akan memberikan sesuatu yang aneh jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan tinggalah Akashi, yang meski hartanya tak habis untuk dipakai foya-foya tujuh turunan, memilih gunting baja anti karat sebagai cinderamata darinya.

Terlalu absurd untuk jadi nyata dan akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada macam-macam miniatur bangunan di Jepang yang terbuat dari kristal. Setelahnya, para mempelai wanita bersikeras agar calon suami mereka jauh-jauh dari urusan mempersiapkan pernikahan. Keenamnya lebih sering buat kacau daripada membantu.

Dan sekarang, setelah bekerja maraton selama enam minggu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka, keenam perempuan itu tidur bergelimpangan di atas karpet tebal di ruang tengah apartemen Koyuki.

"Akashi _-_ _kun_ benar-benar memanjakanmu, ya, Furihata _-san_ ," ujar Kasamatsu sambil mengamati langit-langit apartemen yang tinggi dan furnitur yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dengan gajinya sebagai guru di sebuah SD negeri, mustahil bagi Furihata untuk menyewa apartemen sebesar ini. Tapi, sang kekasih ngotot memaksanya tinggal di sini dengan dalih keamanan yang lebih terjamin berhubung mereka LDR-an. "Eh! Bukan maksudnya aku mengataimu matre, loh, ya!" Yuki cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat ekspresi jengah di wajah Furihata.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Furihata mengangguk memaklumi sambil beranjak untuk mengambil minum dan makanan.

"Kalau orang tahu bagaimana Akashi _-_ _kun_ sebenarnya, tidak mungkin mereka menganggap Furihata _-san_ matre." Kuroko yang sejak tadi menenggelamkan diri di antara bantal empuk, menimpali.

"Haha. Aku mengerti maksudmu! Semua tentang ' _Ore-shi_ '-nya itu, ya?" Takao terkikik di sebelah Kuroko. "Yah. Midorima saja tidak bisa menang melawan perintah Akashi, kok."

"Atsushi juga. Meski tubuhnya jauh lebih besar, dia langsung ciut di depan Akashi." Himuro bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan membantu Furihata menyusun makanan yang ia bawa dari kulkas.

"Ayo, semuanya. Silahkan dicicipi." Selaku tuan rumah yang baik, Furihata mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk makan dan minum. Tapi keempatnya tidak bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Himuro bahkan sudah bersandar lagi di sofa di belakang tubuhnya. Mereka semua kelelahan setelah seharian mondar-mandir mengecek gaun dan segala macam keperluan acara mereka yang akan digelar besok malam.

Hening, hanya terdengar deru napas keenamnya yang perlahan makin lembut, menandakan kantuk kini telah merayapi tubuh mereka. Namun, sebuah celetukan memaksa mata-mata yang tadi sudah setengah terpejam untuk terbuka lagi.

"Malam pertamanya, nanti gimana ya?"

Adalah Momoi Satsuki, calon mempelai wanita dari Aomine Daiki yang menyeletukkan isu sensitif ini dengan kepolosan yang sepertinya dicuri dari Kuroko Tetsuna. Si pemilik rambut pink itu berguling tengkurap dan menatap wajah teman-temannya.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan apa?" ia bertanya lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Kasamatsu Yuki yang terkenal dengan ke- _tsundere_ -annya langsung terbakar dalam warna merah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Me-memangnya harus menyiapkan apa?" Ini benar-benar pertanyaan polos yang berasal dari Furihata. Bingung, ia ikut menatap wajah teman-temannya bergantian.

"Argh. Aku sudah diam-diam sejak kemarin, tidak mau membicarakan ini. Tetap saja dibicarakan!" Himuro tanpa diduga-duga langsung berdiri dan menjauhi teman-temannya. Ia memeluk tasnya dan tidur miring memunggungi mereka.

"Hei, kenapa dia?" tanya Takao heran. Kuroko cuma geleng-geleng di sebelahnya. "Ah! Tapi benar juga yang diucapkan Momoi _-san_! Aku juga ingin tahu kalian semua sudah menyiapkan apa?"

"Hush. Rahasia, Takao- _san_. Sebaiknya ini jadi masalah pribadi saja." Kuroko mencoba mematikan topik pembicaraan ini. Tapi sepertinya Momoi belum menyerah.

"Mou~ Tetsu _-chan_! Aku sedang bingung ini!" Momoi memeluk lengan temannya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan?" Takao bertanya.

Wajah Momoi memerah, lebih merah dari rambutnya. "Ya—ah. Tentang bagaimana malam pertamanya. Aku bingung, bagaimana memulainya nanti."

"Sudaaaah! Jangan dibicarakan lagi!" Kasamatsu berteriak jengkel sebelum bergabung dengan Himuro dan ikut memunggungi mereka. "Memalukan, tau!"

"Ish! Yuki _-chan_! Kita kan besok menikah, mau kapan lagi dibicarakannya?!" Satsuki menyenggol kaki Kasamatasu dengan kakinya. "Apa kau tidak mau membuatnya berkesan? 'Kan kasian Ki _-chan_ nanti!"

Kasamatsu tidak menyahut tapi wajahnya berubah lebih merah lagi.

"Tapi, memangnya apa yang harus disiapkan?" Furihata mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kadar kepolosannya memang yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua, bahkan melebihi Kuroko. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia _clueless_.

"Tuh! Koyuki _-chan_ juga belum paham! Gimana mau menghadapi Akashi _-kun_ nantinya?" Momoi tetap pada pendiriannya dan memaksa semua temannya ikut nimbrung dalam perbincangan ini.

"Itu 'kan bukan pertandingan, Momoi _-san_." Kuroko menanggapi kalem.

"Eh, Kuroko _-chan_ , ini penting loh. Jangan sampai setelah pulang berbulan madu, kalian malah cerai di Bandara Narita gara-gara malam pertamanya tidak sukses," Takao berujar serius.

"Astaga! Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, lelakinya saja yang otaknya geser! Masa' cerai setelah sehari? Apalagi cuma gara-gara hal itu!" jerit Kasamatsu histeris. Ternyata dia masih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ano … maaf. Sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Furihata semakin kebingungan. Mau secermat apapun ia mendengarkan, ia masih juga tidak paham. Momoi melihatnya sebagai peluang untuk mencari teman seperjuangan. Ia langsung mendekati Furihata.

"Kau ingat, 'kan, kemarin kita pergi ke spa?" Momoi memulai. Tanpa diketahui, keempat telinga lain siaga mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Furihata mengangguk. "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa Akashi memesankanmu paket spa komplit plus-plus dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki itu?" Momoi mencoba memberi petunjuk.

"Ya biar akunya gak capek lagi." Furihata menyahut polos.

"—pfft!" Takao tertawa di dalam bantalnya mendengar ucapan Furihata yang berhadiah tepukan sadis di punggungnya oleh Kuroko.

"Duh! Bukan begitu, Koyuki _-chan_! Tentu saja ia ingin kamu sudah siap saat nanti dia 'memakanmu'." Bodohnya Momoi, kenapa juga dia pakai istilah ambigu begitu. Tentu saja Furihata masih dengan wajah pongonya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan Akashi jadi seperti Murasakibara?" Furihata menatap punggung Himuro yang tadi bergerak sedikit. "Kenapa juga sih, aku harus dimakan? Ini kamu bicara apa sih, Momoi _-san_?"

Furihata Koyuki, 23 tahun, _fix_ membuat Momoi Satsuki ingin loncat dari lantai empat apartemennya.

"Maksudnya _sex_ , Furihata _-san_." Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Himuro yang tanpa diduga-duga mengucapkan inti dari permasalahan ini dengan begitu gamblangnya. "Apa? Aku kesal karena kalian tidak juga mengganti topiknya. Cepat kalian jelaskan pada Furi—eh, kamu kenapa?"

Kini semuanya ganti memandang Furihata yang tampangnya benar-benar shock dengan wajah merah hingga ke telinga dan lehernya.

"Ma-maksudnya ' _itu_ '?" tanya Furihata dengan tampang horor. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Loh? Kenapa?" Momoi heran.

"Furihata _-san_ , Akashi memang suka main gunting, tapi mana mungkin dia pakai gunting saat melakukan ' _itu_ '? Eh, tapi bisa jadi sih." Takao yang tadi niatnya ingin menetralkan jalan pikiran Furihata, malah memperkeruhnya dengan ucapan yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Takao _-san_ , hati-hati nanti kalau mau tidur." Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Ah! Kamu kenapa nakutin!" Takao jadi histeris sendiri, sadar kalau sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak mengenai Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hei! Sudah! Itu Furihata _-san_ jadi makin takut!" Himuro menengahi keributan dua perempuan yang sekarang bergulat di antara bantal-bantal. "Memangnya kenapa, Furihata _-san_? Kenapa kamu sampai terlihat sangat takut begitu?" Himuro mengulangi pertanyaan Momoi pada Furihata yang wajah tegangnya masih belum berubah.

Furihata terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian dia menceritakan juga alasannya. Untuk tiga puluh detik tanpa mengangkat wajah, Furihata bercerita kalau ia pernah melihat video 'anu-anu' di mana wanitanya diikat dan berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mau itu!" jeritnya sebelum menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ah! Itu pasti saat di rumah Dai _-chan_ , ya?" Momoi bertepuk tangan sekali. "Waktu itu, sepulang belanja, kami mampir ke rumah Dai _-chan_ tapi orangnya sedang tidak di rumah. Lalu, Koyuki _-chan_ pergi ke ruang TV. Karena salah pencet tombol di remote, yang muncul di layar malah video itu," jelasnya.

"Wow. Bagaimana kamu bisa setenang itu, Momoi _-san_? Kalau tiba-tiba Aomine _-kun_ kepingin praktek, siapa coba, partnernya?" celetuk Takao. Sepertinya Takao bakat sekali memancing di air keruh. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia normal tidak sih?"

"Hei! Dai _-chan_ tidak mungkin begitu padaku dan dia normal!" Meski menyangkal, Momoi agak ketar-ketir juga jadinya.

"Ja-jadi, memang benar semenakutkan itu?" Furihata kembali menarik perhatian. Melihat dari ketakutan di wajahnya, sepertinya Akashi tidak akan mendapatkan 'jatah'nya setelah menikah jika mereka tidak cepat-cepat meluruskan perkara ini.

"Akashi tidak mungkin menyakitimu begitu." Akhirnya Kuroko tampil sebagai pereda huru-hara. "Yang di film itu cuma bohongan, kok. Jadi jangan takut."

"Beneran?" Furihata masih sangsi. "Tidak akan sakit?"

"Ya sakit, sih … katanya," Takao nyengir. "Tapi nanti jadi enak, kok!"

 _Fix,_ Kuroko menyumpal mulut Takao dengan ujung bantal. Kalau dibiarkan terbuka, ucapan ambigu pemicu sensasi yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Hmpf! Hmpf!"

Himuro menghela napas. Sebagai yang paling dewasa—Kasamatsu dicoret dalam hal ini—, Himuro merasa bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang disebabkan Momoi. Ia menepuk bahu Kasamatsu yang pura-pura tidur agar ikut bergabung. Akhirnya, perempuan yang wajahnya masih merah saja itu ikut duduk mengitari meja. Kuroko dan Takao pun ikut bangkit dan mulai menyimak apa yang mau diucapkan Himuro.

"Furihata _-san_ , kamu pernah belajar tentang bab reproduksi 'kan, saat SMA?" Himuro mencoba memulainya dengan melempar jauh ingatan Furihata ke masa lalu. Mungkin jika disangkutkan dengan pelajaran Biologi, Furihata bisa sedikit dialihkan.

Furihata mengangguk.

"Nah, itu yang dilakukan sepasang suami-istri—"

"Kadang yang gak nikah juga ada," sela Takao.

"Kamu ya?" tuduh Kasamatsu.

"Ngimpi! Nyentuh tanganku aja Shin _-chan_ gemeteran!"

"—Pftt!"

"KUROKO! MOMOI!"

"Maaf." Kuroko dan Momoi terkikik geli di balik tangan mereka.

"Shin _-chan_ kan bukan Aomine _-kun_ yang suka hal-hal berbau anu," Takao balas menyerang.

"Aku juga gak ngapa-ngapain kok sama Dai _-chan_!" bela Momoi.

"Bohong, tuh!"

"Ihh—"

"STOP!"

Himuro memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pening sekali harus melewatkan malam dengan kelima perempuan ini setelah seharian kerja rodi menyiapkan pernikahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang tidur pun Himuro akan kepikiran. Sialnya, mereka terus saja mengucapkan hal-hal random.

"Kalau Furihata _-san_ masih salah paham sama hal ini, trus Akashi _-san_ ngamuk, tunggu saja azabnya," kata Himuro menakut-nakuti.

"GYAAA—"

"JANGAAAN. KASIAN NTAR SHIN _-CHAN_ JADI DUDA GIMANAAA—"

"Makanya jangan bikin runyam!"

Akhirnya setelah membuang beberapa menit untuk menetralkan suasana, mereka siap membicarakan hal itu lagi.

"Koyuki _-chan_ , kalau berciuman dengan Akashi, sudah pernah 'kan?" tanya Momoi, sekedar mengecek.

Yang ditanya langsung menegak dengan wajah memerah. "Pe-pernah."

"Berapa kali?" Bisa diduga kalau pertanyaan kepo ini berasal dari Takao.

"Hanya beberapa kali." Furihata pura-pura tidak melihat wajah Takao yang menampilkan ekspresi anjing minta tulang. Si pemilik rambut hitam sebahu itu memang penasaran sekali dengan keagresifan seorang Akashi terhadap perempuan. Karena dari cerita-cerita Midorima, Akashi terkesan dingin dan sadis—bukan tipe yang mudah didekati jadi pasti dia duluan yang mendekati.

"Ya berapa?" kejar Takao.

"Hanya saat Sei _-kun_ ulang tahun sejak kami pacaran."

"Loh ... artinya cuma ..." Momoi mengingat-ingat dan menghitung dengan jarinya. "YA AMPUN! Itu artinya cuma enam kali?!" Padahal mereka pacaran hampir enam tahun, sejak mereka lulus SMA.

Furihata mengangguk ragu, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Ulang tahun kemarin dia tidak menciumku. Biasanya dia minta ciuman sebagai hadiah ... tapi kemarin tidak. Katanya, 'Nanti saja, kalau sekarang jadinya tanggung' begitu. Aku masih tidak paham maksudnya sampai sekarang."

"Mungkin maksudnya dia mau mengambilnya sekalian dengan malam pertamanya? Kan hari pernikahan kalian berdekatan. Jadi tanggung saja kalau cuma dapat ciuman," Yukio berpendapat.

"Wah, pendapatmu menarik sekali." Kuroko memuji dengan wajah datarnya. Maksudnya sih tidak ingin menggoda, tapi berhubung pendapatnya sendiri agak berunsur anu, Kasamatsu malah memerah.

"Aih, tapi Akashi _-kun_ kuat cobaan juga ya?" Momoi menatap Furihata dalam-dalam. "Koyuki _-chan_ 'kan manis begini. Pasti dia tersiksa jika berdekatan tapi tak bisa apa-apa."

"Akashi _-kun_ bukan Aomine _-kun_ , Momoi _-san_ ," kata Kuroko, sekali lagi tanpa maksud menyindir tapi berakhir membacok perasaan Momoi.

"He-hei! Dai _-chan_ juga bukannya suka asal pegang-pegang! Dia lebih suka memeluk majalah Mai _-chan_ -nya ketimbang aku, tahu!"

"Apa ini? Curcolan?" Takao mengejek.

"Memangnya _tsundere_ macam Midorima _-kun_ pernah menciummu?" tantang Momoi.

"Hei! Kalau cuma ciuman sih sering. Tidak sampai sekali setahun seperti Furihata _-san_ dengan Akashi _-kun_!" Takao pasang wajah sombong.

"Paling cuma dua kali setahun. Ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahunnya." Kali ini Kasamatsu ikut-ikutan.

"Sembarangan! Hampir setiap hari, tahu!"

"BOHONG AH!" Momoi, Kasamatsu, bahkan Himuro dan Furihata dibuatnya terkejut. Tentu saja, 'kan? Katanya pegangan tangan saja gemeteran kok bisa sebegitu seringnya ciuman? Mata-mata penuh keraguan itu terus terarah pada Takao, tapi yang dipandang malah pasang wajah yang lebih songong lagi.

"Lalu, dari sekian banyak itu, berapa kali kau mencium Midorima _-kun_ dan berapa kali Midorima _-kun_ menciummu?"

Krik. Krik.

"Ha-hampir aku yang selalu menciumnya."

"Ppfftt—hina!" dan dimulailah pembulian Takao.

"Ah. Sudah kuduga. Pasti kamu yang suka curi-curi ciuman." Setelah tawa semuanya reda, Momoi menggosok sudut matanya yang berair lantas minum untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Memang kalau kalian bagaimana?" masih dengan wajah penuh semburat-semburat kemerahan, Takao meminta keadilan. Tidak adil kalau hanya dia yang buka-bukaan—meski dia sendiri yang buka.

"Kalau kami sih normal." Momoi memberi tahu. "Dalam jumlah dan ... yang memulainya," tambahnya dengan tatapan jail ke arah Takao. "Kalau Tetsu _-chan_?"

"Normal." Kuroko menyahut pendek dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin menambahkan.

"Eiy, kau ini tidak seru sekali," komentar Takao. "Kalau Himuro _-san_?"

Himuro nampak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ia menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sebenarnya kalau yang dimaksud ciuman sungguhan, mungkin cuma beberapa kali. Tapi kalau sekedar kecupan sih, terlalu sering. Dia selalu mencium bibirku—atau pipi—tiap kali aku datang dengan membawakan makanan."

"Yang sabar ya, mungkin setelah menikah dia jadi dewasa sedikit." Bersimpati, Takao dan Momoi menepuk kedua bahu Himuro dengan iba. Himuro pun ingin menyanggah, tapi bagaimana? Cinta Murasakibara masih terbelah antara dia dan maiubo-nya.

"Aku sayang dia apa adanya kok." Himuro mengucapkannya dengan senyum kecil penuh pengertian.

"Kau memang malaikat," puji Takao sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Tiap kali Shin _-chan_ menolak ajakan jalan dariku karena mau mencari _lucky item_ -nya, aku selalu ingin menghancurkan barang-barang itu."

"Dasar kau ini." Himuro menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu. "Kalau Kasamatsu- _san_ dan Kise _-kun_?"

"A-aku?" Kasamatsu tremor mendadak dan merah hingga ke leher karena semua mata tertuju padanya. Apalagi mereka menunggu jawaban yang sifatnya pribadi.

"Setahun sekali juga, ya?" tanya Momoi, mengingat sifat _tsundere_ Kasamatsu yang mungkin akan langsung menendang Kise hingga ke puncak Gunung Fuji jika sampai berani melakukan hal anu padanya. Tapi, Kasamatsu menggeleng.

"Eh? Tiap ultah? Sekali seminggu apa tiga kali sehari?" Takao yang kali ini mencoba menggali jawabannya.

"Ciuman bukan obat, Takao _-san_." Kuroko menimpali.

"Ciuman Shin _-chan_ itu menyembuhkan, Tetsu _-chan_." Takao pasang wajah (sok) malu-malu dilatari suara muntahan yang dibuat Momoi. "Eh, lalu? Kasamatsu _-san_?"

"Si pirang menyebalkan itu selalu mencuri ciuman dariku tiap kali bertemu! Sudah begitu langsung kabur sebelum sempat kutendang!" Tiba-tiba Kasamatsu menjerit kesal, teringat dengan kali terakhir Kise menciumnya saat menemaninya mengukur gaun. Mau marah tapi tubuhnya sedang dililiti meteran baju. 'Kan bikin mau melamparinya dengan manekin yang berdiri di situ.

"Aih. Manisnya," komentar Kuroko. Dan ya, dengan wajah datar. Entah ia sungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

"Tuh! Yang benar itu begitu, Kazu _-chan_! Lelaki yang nyerang, bukan perempuan," kata Momoi pada Takao yang cuma bisa manyun.

"Lalu, Furihata _-san_ , apa kau tidak menginginkan lebih banyak ciuman lagi setelah itu?" Himuro mengembalikan arah obrolan mereka ke yang seharusnya.

"Ngg ... kadang," jawab Furihata malu-malu. "Ta-tapi tidak pernah kuminta kok!"

"Kamu minta juga, Akashi _-san_ gak akan nolak." Takao nyengir. "Sama, seperti ak—"

"Berhenti, Takao _-san_. Kami tidak butuh curcolanmu di sini. Fokuslah sedikit." Kuroko yang bosan karena pembicaraan ini selalu dibawa muter-muter oleh Takao dan Momoi, menyetop si pemilik mata hitam nan tajam itu sebelum ia sempat memulai.

Takao pundung sambil nyemil keripik kentang.

"Tapi, Takao benar. Aku rasa, Akashi _-san_ juga pasti menginginkan hal itu. Tapi, dia menahan diri. Dan sekarang, kalian akan menikah. Apa menurutmu dia tidak pantas mendapat hadiahnya atas kesabarannya selama ini?" jelas Himuro panjang-lebar.

"Te-tentu saja aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya ..."

"Nah, karena itulah, jangan sampai malam pertama nanti jadi tidak berkesan! Apalagi sampai gagal!"sambar Momoi dan langsung menarik keluar ponselnya. "Jadi, aku sudah mencari-cari hal itu di internet—"

"Ih! Mesum!" Takao menuding Momoi dengan jari menjepit keripik. "Pasti tertular Aomine _-kun_ , nih!"

"Ish! Mau dengar, gak?"

"Eh—mau lah!"

Momoi mencibirkan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi, aku sudah cari-cari di internet tentang hal ini. Lalu ..."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar hotel nan mewah di jantung Kota Tokyo, enam pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni bergelimpangan di atas sofa. Napas mereka berat, begitu pula tubuhnya. Baju yang dipakai sudah acak-acakan dengan kancing yang dibuka hingga ke nomor tiga. Panas dari reaksi pemecahan alkohol di tubuh membuat wajah mereka ikut memerah.

"Woy! Lagi mikirin hal mesum, ya? Merah, tuh." Daiki menimpuk wajah Kagami dengan dasinya.

"Sembarangan! Aku bukan kau, ya! Dan wajahmu juga merah, Ahomine! Kau lupa kita habis minum-minum tadi?!" Kagami balas melempar dasi itu ke pemiliknya.

"Bohong! Tadi lo pasang senyum mesum, juga! Ngaku!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak—"

"Berisik _-nodayo_!" Sesosok lelaki hijau yang berselonjoran tak jauh dari keduanya melemparkan kotak tisu di atas meja kaca hingga mengenai kepala Aomine.

"ANYING! Kenapa cuma gue, woy!" Aomine ngamuk. "Timpuk si Kagami nih! Biar gak mikir mesum soal Tetsu!"

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Dia calon istriku, Aho! Jangan panggil namanya seenak jidatmu!"

"Mine _-chin_ , Kagami _-chin_ , kenapa kalian tidak ambilkan aku _snack_ dari kulkas saja?" tanya sebuah suara malas yang berasal dari lelaki berambut ungu yang kini terpotong rapi seperti orang kantoran.

"Ambil sendiri!" sembur keduanya berbarengan. Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah ribut lagi.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Aho!"

"Idih. Najis. Lo yang ngikutin gue, Baka!"

 _Cekris_

Krik.

"Sudah berantemnya?"

Kagami dan Aomine berubah menjadi patung Hachiko demi melihat lelaki beriris mata dwi-warna yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang gunting merah di hadapan mereka.

 _Kalau mati sekarang, gagal jadi manten nih!_ Pikir keduanya.

Senyum. Senyum.

"Anoo ... Akashi _-cchi_ , boleh gak, aku telepon Yuki _-cchi_? Kangen. Mau denger suaranya sebelum bobo ..." Kise yang sejak tadi diam dengan wajah bete, bersuara. "Aku kangen _-ssu_!"

"Tahan, Ryouta. Besok kau bisa bertemu dengan Kasamatsu _-san_ ," sahut Akashi seraya melempar guntingnya asal (untung tidak menancap ke mereka) dan duduk di _single sofa_ yang mengitari meja.

"Tapi kangennya sekarang! Mau denger suaranya _-ssu_! Huwaaa ...," rengek Kise yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Dan si cengeng ini mau menikah besok ... gue gak percaya," cibir Aomine sambil menatap Kise yang sedang nge- _drama_.

"Seperti kau sudah pantas saja," celetuk Kagami.

"Akashi, biarkan Kise menelepon Kasamatsu _-san_. Dia rese kalau sudah nangis _-nodayo_." Midorima yang pusing akibat rengekan Kise mencoba membujuk Akashi.

"Tidak." Tapi sayang, tidak berhasil.

"Lagipula, kenapa dilarang, sih?" kali ini Kagami yang protes.

"Anggaplah mereka juga menggelar pesta bujang. Sudah, jangan banyak protes." Dan dengan titahnya itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani mengajukan ketidaksetujuan.

Hening.

"Mereka sedang apa ya?" Kagami bertanya-tanya.

"Paling bergosip." Aomine yang menyahuti.

"Di jam segini?"

"Sejak kapan gosip ngenal waktu? Satsuki selalu bergosip dengan Takao kapan pun ada kesempatan."

"Mereka ngomongin apa ya?" Kagami bertanya-tanya lagi. Tatapannya menerawang, mencoba membayangkan sang pujaan hati.

"Paling ngobrolin malam pertama." Lagi, Aomine yang menyahut.

Kagami langsung duduk tegak menghadap Aomine. "Kepalamu isinya cuma itu ya?"

"Apa? Lo pikir perempuan gak mikirin hal itu? Justru mereka yang paling ribet. Nyiapin ini-itu lah. Padahal mainnya paling cuma berapa jam— _well_ , berapa hari mungkin." Aomine memasang _smirk_.

"Pasti kau sudah sering ya, dengan Momoi _-san_?" tanya Kise yang sejenak terlupa dengan Yuki-nya.

"Sialan! Lo pikir otak gue di selangkangan, ya? Gue belum apa-apain dia."

"Kalau bohong dipikir dulu _-nodayo_." Midorima berkomentar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Diem lu, Kodok!" Aomine melempar kotak tisu yang ada di pangkuannya dan telak mengenai kepala Midorima.

"Eh tapi, kalau benar begitu, aku jadi senaaangg."

"Tuh, lihat! Siapa yang mesum?" Aomine menunjuk Kise yang pasang senyum lebar dan wajah berbunga-bunga.

"Aku cuma senang kok!" Kise membela diri. "Ngebayangin Yuki- _cchi_ nyiapin hal-hal ribet untukku ... aw! Aw!"

"Dia sih, gila. Bukan mesum." Kagami mendesah lelah. "Tapi kurasa Kuroko tidak akan ikut-ikutan membicarakan hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise heran.

"Yah ... sulit saja membayangkannya. Wajahnya datar sih, aku sampai sekarang suka terkecoh membaca ekspresinya. Dan dia memang tidak cocok saja dengan hal-hal seperti gosip."

"Tapi lo gak kesulitan 'kan, ngebayangin dia telanjang—ADAW!" Aomine kena lempar bantal kali ini. "Apa sih? Ngaku aja lah. Kayak ngomong sama siapa aja!" Aomine misuh-misuh. "Dan lo, Kise!" dia menuding si model pirang, "lo juga sering 'kan, ngebayangin Kasamatsu telanjang?"

Kise yang biasnya punya banyak kata untuk diucapkan, tiba-tiba bungkam dan wajahnya memerah. "Se-sering sih. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku ingat rasanya tendangan Yuki- _cchi_ jadinya aku tidak berani lama-lama membayangkannya- _ssu_!"

Aomine yang merasa cukup puas dengan jawaban Kise, mengganti targetnya menjadi Midorima. "Kau juga 'kan?"

"A-apanya?"

"Jangan sok tidak tahu! Lo dengerin 'kan, dari tadi?"

Midorima mencoba tenang, merapikan letak kacamatanya dan berdeham sedikit sambil menahan semburat merah yang perlahan merayap di pipi putihnya. "Saat kami berlibur ke _onsen_ tahun lalu, tidak sengaja aku melihatnya telanjang. Jadi, mudah saja memba—"

"Wah! Ternyata dia yang paling mesum!"

"Tidak seperti itu _-nodayo_! Dia tergelincir dan handuknya lepas, lalu—"

"Sudahlah. Midorima. Tidak akan mengerti orang itu meski kau jelaskan," kata Akashi yang sukses membungkam Midorima.

"Cih. Tidak seru." Aomine berdiri dan pindah posisi di hadapan Akashi. "Dan kau juga, pasti pernah membayangkan pacarmu itu telanjang 'kan?"

"Apa yang ada dalam bayanganku bukan urusanmu," jawab Akashi dingin, membuat Aomine mendecih lagi.

"Lo gimana, Mura?"

"Hah? Apa? Ada obral maiubo?" Murasakibara malah balas bertanya. Sepertinya efek alkohol membuat pikirannya tidak sinkron lagi.

"Ck! Otak lo cuma makanan aja!" Aomine melempar bantal di dekatnya ke arah si raksasa ungu yang terlihat tak peduli dan malah memakai bantal itu untuk tidur.

"Atsushi, jangan tidur di sini. Pindah." Akashi memperingatkan saat Murasakibara sudah setengah jalan menuju dunia mimpi.

"Hngg. Ngantuk. Malas."

Dan satu-persatu dari mereka mengikuti jejak Murasakibara, menutup mata dan berharap akan mendapat mimpi indah.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Satu pertanyaan masih menggantung dalam benak keenam lelaki itu— _well,_ minus Murasakibara—sebelum mimpi perlahan mengambil alih kesadaran mereka.

 _Malam pertamanya, nanti gimana ya?_

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Halo! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Salam kenal, ya! Ini ff perdana saya di fandom ini (dan kenapa juga langsung buat yang begini?! OTL). Sebenernya saya cuma lagi cari tempat beristirahat barang sejenak. Mungkin mampir ke fandom tetangga bisa buat saya** ** _fresh_** **lagi. Btw, jangan berharap tinggi, saya bukan penulis ff '** ** _hot'_** **. Rate masih di T meski nyerempet T+~**

 **Ng. Kalian nyaman gak sama gaya penceritaannya? Saya masih eksperimen dengan karakternya jadi yaa ... kalau ada kritik dan saran, tolong tulis di kotak review ya!**

 **Dan ya, ini cuma prolog (READER: PANJANG BANGETTT! Iya maap, keasyikan sih). Chapter berikutnya enaknya gimana ya? fokus ke masing-masing pair dulu atau campur? Kalau per pair, mau yang mana duluan? Saya jujur bingung juga.**

 **Sisanya (review, pertanyaan, dll~) silahkan tulis di kotak review ya!**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
